1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to window shades, and more specifically to an economical magnetic cordless shade for fast deployment whenever shade or cover is desired.
2. Description of the Related
In most situations where danger is from outside, the windows of a building pose the biggest threat to the occupants. Unless reinforced, the windows can easily be breached, and they provide a view of the occupants therein for potential enemies outside. Since most windows include a blind for shade or privacy purposes, it is common practice to cover the windows in emergency or dangerous situations. The blind, typically Venetian or roll-up blinds, provides a barrier from potentially harmful debris should the window break or shatter as well as obscure the view. Rapid deployment of the blind is advantageous in these situations, but due to the construction of a Venetian blind, the catch mechanism often hinders fast release of the slats. With respect to a roll-up blind, the reeling mechanism is prone to wear so that reeling and un-reeling becomes unreliable. In many facilities, such as schools, office buildings, and the like, lock down procedures typically call for windows, and particularly windows disposed in classroom or office doors, to be covered as quickly as possible. Thus, it would be a benefit in the art to provide a window shade that can easily and reliably deploy in a rapid manner while minimizing costs for the same.
Thus, a magnetic cordless shade solving the aforementioned problems is desired.